Captain Amelia
Captain Amelia is the lead female and tritagonist in Disney's 2002 film Treasure Planet and, unusually for such a major and attractive female role, her role is almost totally exempt from being anybody's romantic interest, except in very small doses. She is portrayed far more as something of a heroine and a feminist. She was voiced by Emma Thompson. Captain Amelia is based on the character of Alexander Smollet, the captain from the original Treasure Island. Personality Captain Amelia is the experienced captain of the R.L.S. Legacy, the ship Doctor Delbert Doppler hired to journey to Treasure Planet. She is an alien who appears to be some sort of hybrid of cat and woman. She is attractive, inhumanly slim, with green, feline eyes, claws that protude through her gloves and exceedingly feline facial features, and can be considered beautiful by human standards. Amelia is quick-witted, fast-talking and a force of will. She is proud, strong-minded, business-like and scornful of flattery. Her speech is educated, courteous and to-the-point, oftentimes sarcastic but always with undeniable authority that quickly dominates the conversation with others. As such she caused discomfort to Dr. Doppler and Jim when they met for the first time. Despite her many masculine qualities, Amelia is also vivacious, and fully takes advantage of her gender and is therefore incredibly energetic and vigorous. She also possesses inhuman agility, a sleight of hand, and a British accent. As a captain she has a high demand of her crew, and is quick to appreciate talent though not as quick to sniff out fishy situations. According to Mr. Arrow the finest captain in "this or any other galaxy", she frequently demonstrates exceptional leadership and navigational skills, gaining admiration from honorable subordinates such as Mr. Arrow, and fear from disreputable crews such as John Silver. Despite their many differences Amelia shares many similaries with Doppler. They are both knowledgeable, determined and remarkably brave when situation demands it. At first she finds Dr. Doppler to be rather inconsiderate and critized him for his carefree attitude and thoughtless discussion of treasure in front of a savage crew. But she doesn't seem to be troubled by his clumsiness and later befriends and eventually developed romantic feelings for him. Role in the film Captain Amelia is the experienced captain of the R.L.S. Legacy, the ship Doctor Delbert Doppler hired to journey to Treasure Planet. Captain Amelia first appeared on the Legacy, surprising Doppler with an athletic entrance and the fact that she is a female captain - this was most likely done so that Treasure Planet would have a major female character. Upon meeting the Doctor she pointed fun at his space suit in a playful fashion, but soon returned to Captain's stance when he almost revealed the secret of the map. She soon took command of the volatile situation on the ship, locking up the Map in the ship's safe and voicing her discontent with the crew that Doppler had hired: :''Amelia: "Let me make this as...monosyllabic as possible. I...don't much care for this crew you hired. They're- Mr. Arrow how did I describe them, Arrow? I said something rather good this morning before coffee."' :Arrow: "A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' ma'am."'' :''Amelia: "There you go - poetry."'' She soon assigns Jim Hawkins as the cabin boy, and takes him to work for John Silver, the ship's cook, to keep him out of trouble. She is entirely unconvinced by any of Silver's gratuitous flattery, and may (or may not) have had something of a crush on the first mate, Mr. Arrow, the rock like spacer - certainly it is clear she highly admired him. During an encounter with a star having gone supernova, Amelia showed herself strong as well as agile, able to handle the wheel even as the star devolved into a black hole. Her examplary leadership as well as navigational skills allowed the Legacy to escape the black hole with minimum damage. She praised Doppler, whom she had previously thought to be stupid and incapable, for his astronomical advice that saved the ship from the black hole. However, Arrow had fallen overboard and into the black hole, and when Amelia heard the news of Arrow's death, she silently (but clearly) blamed Jim Hawkins for it, because she had assigned him to secure everyone's lifelines. However, Amelia didn't see that it was really the treacherous spider-like menace known as Scroop. After Arrow's death, Amelia feared that with him gone, something bad was going to happen, and her fear did come true. Mutiny erupted, the other space pirates attacked, and she barely escaped alive along with Jim Hawkins and Dr. Doppler. During their escape, one of Silver's pirates (against Silver's will for the safety of the map) almost blasted the ship, hitting the sail. Amelia was caught in the blast wave, and her injury was worsened by the crash landing. Though she attempted to maintain her dignity and conceal the seriousness of her injuries, it only worsened her state and further impaired her ability to move and lead. Jim and Doppler found her shelter in the home of B.E.N the robot. The captain and the doctor began to develop feelings for each other after they fought together against the mutineers. She flirted with Doppler, encouraging him to "say something else" other than concerns about her injuries. Afterwards the captain's injury deteriorated, and in a state of semi-consciousness, Amelia told Doppler that he had "wonderful eyes", though the doctor believed she had simply "lost her mind" due to the pain. Dr. Doppler distressed over Amelia's weakened state, lamenting that he was 'not that kind of doctor' and useless. Fortunately Amelia slowly regained her strength. When Jim went to search for the map back on the ship Amelia and Doppler were captured and held hostage by Silver, later, when left behind with a single guard while Silver and Jim searched for the map, the doctor once again lamented his uselessness, but Amelia comforted him, saying that he had been truly useful on the trip. Doppler incidentally discovered that the pirates had not bound his hands properly, and tricked the guard into seizing his pistol. The pair managed to capture the surviving pirates as well. Unable to control the ship with her injury, Doppler was forced to steer the ship while Amelia instructed him on what to do (on one occasion hitting the side of the ship) but after she irritated Doppler with directions he yelled at her and she was quiet immediately, most likely amazed that someone would yell at her like that. With Jim's quick thinking the cast were able to make it back to the space port, upon which Captain Amelia and Doctor Doppler shared an itimate hug, realising what they did they split apart, though they shared a knowing look. Amelia admired Jim's bravery and told him that she would happily give him a reference to the Navy. After the adventure on Treasure Planet was over, she started a family with Dr. Doppler and had three babies looking like her, and one son looking like Doppler, despite them being clearly from different species. However, to maintain her purpose as a strong female lead, their romance was just barely touched on, and a very minor event in the movie Trivia *In the theatrical cut of the movie, when she is injured and clutching her side, Captain Amelia can be seen looking at her hand, which is covered in blood. This was cut from the DVD and VHS releases. *Amelia is the first female Disney character to be strict and not be the villain, the second being Sergeant Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph. Captain Amelia shares other characteristics with Sergeant Calhoun as well: **Both hold a military rank, and are in charge of an intimidating group. **Both loose/lost someone important to them because of their line of work. (Calhoun's fiance is eaten by a Cybug, and Amelia's first mate Mr.Arrow falls overboard into a blackhole.) **Both fall in love with and marry a secondary protagonist at the end of their movies, both of whom being kind and well-mannered, but bashful. *Emma Thompson, Amelia's voice actress, also voiced Nanny McPhee in the film of the same name and in the sequel Nanny McPhee and the Big Bang(Nanny McPhee Returns ''in the US) and Queen Elinor from ''Brave. *It's unknown whether or not Doppler and Amelia are actually members of the same species, where the males are canine and the females are feline. Gallery Category:Treasure Planet characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Disney characters Category:Cats Category:Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Aliens Category:Lovers Category:Adults Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Queens